Ben Ahlbeck
Benjamin Ahlbeck, genannt Ben, ist Assistenzarzt am Johannes-Thal-Klinikum in Erfurt. Er ist der Sohn von Prof. Dr. Richard Ahlbeck. Leben Ben liebt das Leben und das Leben liebt Ben. Er sieht blendend aus, ist charmant, intelligent und humorvoll. Außerdem ist Ben ein begnadeter angehender Chirurg. Dafür musste er noch nie viel tun. Ben ist ein Naturtalent und das weiß er auch. Statt sich mit Lernen und Fleißarbeit zu quälen, verbringt Ben seine Abende lieber mit schönen Frauen in schicken Restaurants. Am Ende kriegt er ja doch, was er will – mit Charme, Witz und unverschämt viel Glück. Bens rechter Unterschenkel musste nach einem Motorradunfall amputiert werden. Er kann sich nicht mit seiner Beinprothese anfreunden. Trotz seines Verhaltens ist es beinahe unmöglich, Ben böse zu sein. Denn bei aller Faulheit ist er niemals intrigant oder unaufrichtig. Und am Skalpell macht dem smarten Hallodri keiner etwas vor. Ein herber Rückschlag für Ben Ahlbeck: Die Zwischenprüfung der Assistenzärzte hat gravierende Defizite bei ihm zu Tage gefördert. Besonders im Bereich der Neurochirurgie muss Ben besser werden. Auf Ansage von Dr. Niklas Ahrend soll er nun verstärkt bei neurochirurgischen Eingriffen assistieren. Leichter gesagt als getan: Dr. Franziska Ruhland verzichtet wiederholt auf Bens Unterstützung im OP. Anfangs sieht Ben darin eine Herausforderung. Aber die Vorfälle häufen sich und Ben kommen Zweifel: Liegt es wirklich nur an ihm und seiner Leistung? Nach seiner Zeit in London musste Ben einen herben Rückschlag erleiden. Um ein Haar hätte ihn sein übertriebener Ehrgeiz nicht nur seine Forschung, sondern auch sein Leben gekostet! Während Ben im OP um sein Leben kämpft, halten die jungen Ärzte, unterstützt von Dr. Marc Lindner, Bens Hautkulturen am Leben. Nach und nach findet Ben in den Arbeitsalltag zurück. Privat läuft es sehr gut mit Oberärztin und Partnerin Dr. Leyla Sherbaz; nach all dem Erlebten wird Ben eines ganz klar: mit dieser Frau möchte er eine eigene Familie gründen! • Assistenzarzt im 5. Jahr • Ist mit Oberärztin Dr. Leyla Sherbaz glücklich nicht verheiratet • Ist der beste Freund von Dr. Elias Bähr Biografie Staffel 1 Ben hat einen Motorradunfall, bei dem er sein Bein verliert. Er kommt in Folge 21 mit Dr. Leyla Sherbaz zusammen und in Folge 42 trennen die beiden sich. Staffel 2 Hatte eine Affäre mit Julia Berger und unterstützt Dr. Leyla Sherbaz mit Zoe. Aussehen Kleidung - Im Normalfall trägt er die blaue Kleidung eines Assistenzarztes und einen weißen Kittel. Privat trägt er häufig eine Lederjacke, darunter einen Pullover und einen rotbraunen Loopschal. Familie Sein Vater Prof. Dr. Richard Ahlbeck hat eine eigene Privatklinik. Ben war damals auf einem Internat und hat seine Eltern nur zu Weihnachten und manchmal in den Ferien gesehen. Die Eltern nahmen sich nicht viel Zeit für Ben und so vertraute er ihnen nicht viel an. Auftritte S1= 40/42 In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 1 - Der erste Tag (erster Auftritt)|link=Folge 1 - Der erste Tag In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 2 - Freunde und Familie|link=Folge 2 - Freunde und Familie Gemeinsam-einsam-folge-3-114- v-varxl 573932.jpg|Folge 3 - Gemeinsam einsam|link=Folge 3 - Gemeinsam einsam Courage-folge-4-116- v-varxl 6c1c74.jpg|Folge 4 - Courage|link=Folge 4 - Courage In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 5 - Ehrlichkeit|link=Folge 5 - Ehrlichkeit Naechstenliebe-folge-6-102- v-varxl e91602.jpg|Folge 6 - Nächstenliebe|link=Folge 6 - Nächstenliebe In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 7 - Lebensglück|link=Folge 7 - Lebensglück Schein-oder-sein-folge-8-106- v-varxl ad98b4.jpg|Folge 8 - Schein oder Sein|link=Folge 8 - Schein oder Sein In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 9 - Grenzen|link=Folge 9 - Grenzen Um-jeden-preis-folge-10-120- v-varxl 7a25a6.jpg|Folge 10 - Um jeden Preis|link=Folge 10 - Um jeden Preis Folge-11-in-letzter-sekunde-106- v-varxl c9dde5.jpg|Folge 11 - In letzter Sekunde|link=Folge 11 - In letzter Sekunde Folge-12-neues-leben-112- v-varxl e1f98b.jpg|Folge 12 - Neues Leben|link=Folge 12 - Neues Leben Folge-13-starke-maedchen-108- v-varxl a4d08c.jpg|Folge 13 - Starke Mädchen|link=Folge 13 - Starke Mädchen Entscheidungen-folge-14-106- v-varxl 9e415c.jpg|Folge 14 - Entscheidungen|link=Folge 14 - Entscheidungen Auf-herz-und-nieren-folge-15-110- v-varxl 0878d8.jpg|Folge 15 - Auf Herz und Nieren|link=Folge 15 - Auf Herz und Nieren Der-richtige-folge-16-112- v-varxl 295da0.jpg|Folge 16 - Der Richtige|link=Folge 16 - Der Richtige Tiefe-wunden-folge-18-112- v-varxl 68b8d8.jpg|Folge 18 - Tiefe Wunden|link=Folge 18 - Tiefe Wunden Die-grosse-liebe-folge-19-114- v-varxl 09b060.jpg|Folge 19 - Die große Liebe|link=Folge 19 - Die große Liebe In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 20 - Sei ehrlich mit Dir selbst|link=Folge 20 - Sei ehrlich mit Dir selbst Schritt-fuer-schritt-folge-21-120- v-varxl ac1f7e.jpg|Folge 21 - Schritt für Schritt|link=Folge 21 - Schritt für Schritt Am-limit-folge-22-110- v-varxl a69eec.jpg|Folge 22 - Am Limit|link=Folge 22 - Am Limit Dr-brentano-bespricht-mit-dr-moreau-und-den-assistenzaerzten-die-naechsten-schritte-folge-23-100- v-varxl 16bbbf.jpg|Folge 23 - Auf Messers Schneide|link=Folge 23 - Auf Messers Schneide Als-ben-ploetzlich-aus-seinem-zimmer-verschwunden-ist-und-herauskommt-dass-zoe-ihm-d-folge-24-100- v-varxl 4568a4.jpg|Folge 24 - Schuld und Vergebung|link=Folge 24 - Schuld und Vergebung In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 26 - Abgestürzt|link=Folge 26 - Abgestürzt Waehrend-einer-op-schmerzt-ploetzlich-bens-amputiertes-bein-phantomschmerzen-v-l-n-r-folge-27-100- v-varxl 60b044.jpg|Folge 27 - Aufrecht gehen|link=Folge 27 - Aufrecht gehen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 28 - Wahrer Mut|link=Folge 28 - Wahrer Mut Bilder-traumtaenzer-29-114- v-varxl f1fbc8.jpg|Folge 29 - Traumtänzer|link=Folge 29 - Traumtänzer In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 30 - Wahrheiten|link=Folge 30 - Wahrheiten Frieda-bekommt-sofort-nach-der-diagnose-ihre-erste-blutwaesche-ben-ahlbeck-findet-da-folge-31-100- v-varxl baaad7.jpg|Folge 31 - Lebenslügen|link=Folge 31 - Lebenslügen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 32 - Alte Bande|link=Folge 32 - Alte Bande Bilder-folge-33-reine-kopfsache-112- v-varxl e8cbe1.jpg|Folge 33 - Reine Kopfsache|link=Folge 33 - Reine Kopfsache Ben-will-isabell-wagner-den-brief-seines-patienten-robert-strecker-uebergeben-diese-folge-34-100- v-varxl 8d0f9d.jpg|Folge 34 - Prinzipien|link=Folge 34 - Prinzipien Prof-patzelt-teilt-ihren-kollegen-mit-dass-sie-einen-zu-operierenden-knoten-in-der-b-folge-35-100- v-varxl 9dd5a3.jpg|Folge 35 - Lebenslinien|link=Folge 35 - Lebenslinien In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 36 - Kreuzwege|link=Folge 36 - Kreuzwege In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 37 - Hänsel und Gretel|link=Folge 37 - Hänsel und Gretel Als-der-grund-fuer-frank-petzolds-staendige-schmerzen-und-zusammenbrueche-gefunden-i-folge-38-100- v-varxl 0815d3.jpg|Folge 38 - Geheimnisse|link=Folge 38 - Geheimnisse In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 39 - Zivilcourage|link=Folge 39 - Zivilcourage Als-jakub-aufsteht-um-zu-seiner-mutter-zu-gehen-muss-ben-ihn-aufhalten-dabei-hat-er-folge-40-100- v-varxl 42eb8e.jpg|Folge 40 - Lernen und Loslassen|link=Folge 40 - Lernen und Loslassen Ben-ahlbeck-hat-vanessa-eckheim-gebeten-die-sachen-ihres-vaters-heimlich-nach-medika-folge-41-100- v-varxl d16f54.jpg|Folge 41 - Heimkehrer|link=Folge 41 - Heimkehrer Dr-sherbaz-sieht-keine-zukunft-fuer-die-beziehung-zwischen-ihr-und-ben-sie-macht-sch-folge-42-100- v-varxl 9c7e6c.jpg|Folge 42 - Wunder|link=Folge 42 - Wunder |-| S2= 39/42 Herrn-schefflers-fuss-droht-so-verletzt-zu-sein-dass-er-amputiert-werden-muss-um-das-folge-43-100- v-varxl 9339d3.jpg|Folge 43 - Schwierige Patienten|link=Folge 43 - Schwierige Patienten Iris-kerstens-hat-die-dringend-notwendige-op-zu-lange-herausgezoegert-nun-schwebt-si-folge-44-100- v-varxl 8ee813.jpg|Folge 44 - Neustart|link=Folge 44 - Neustart Erwin-kaehler-ein-patient-mittleren-alters-fordert-die-ganze-geduld-der-beiden-assis-folge-45-100- v-varxl b3d731.jpg|Folge 45 - Klare Verhältnisse|link=Folge 45 - Klare Verhältnisse In-einer-not-op-werden-frank-woehlitzs-schwere-wunden-nach-dem-sturz-versorgt-v-l-n-folge-46-100- v-varxl c40cdf.jpg|Folge 46 - Spurensuche|link=Folge 46 - Spurensuche In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 47 - Gewissensentscheidung|link=Folge 47 - Gewissensentscheidung Theresa-und-ben-muessen-sich-von-dr-ahrend-eine-standpauke-anhoeren-sie-haben-maja-r-folge-48-100- v-varxl 195dec.jpg|Folge 48 - ... und sie lieben sich doch|link=Folge 48 - ... und sie lieben sich doch In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 49 - Wahrheit oder nicht?|link=Folge 49 - Wahrheit oder nicht? Folge-50-familie-und-andere-komplikationen-108- v-varxl 87f79c.jpg|Folge 50 - Familie und andere Komplikationen|link=Folge 50 - Familie und andere Komplikationen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 51 - Glauben und Hoffen|link=Folge 51 - Glauben und Hoffen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 52 - Schöner Schein|link=Folge 52 - Schöner Schein Folge-53-glaub-an-dich-106- v-varxl 1b9368.jpg|Folge 53 - Glaub an dich|link=Folge 53 - Glaub an dich Ben-sorgt-sich-um-julia-wie-lange-kann-sie-die-doppelbelastung-noch-ertragen-folge-54-100- v-varxl 112b8f.jpg|Folge 54 - Auf den zweiten Blick|link=Folge 54 - Auf den zweiten Blick In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 55 - Aus und vorbei|link=Folge 55 - Aus und vorbei Die-richtigen-folge-56-104- v-varxl fed8ef.jpg|Folge 56 - Die Richtigen|link=Folge 56 - Die Richtigen Nicht-reden-sondern-tun-folge-57-102- v-varxl 1ff954.jpg|Folge 57 - Nicht reden, sondern tun|link=Folge 57 - Nicht reden, sondern tun Ploetzlich-sieht-lotte-wie-finn-seine-finger-bewegt-die-aerzte-kommen-sofort-und-tat-folge-58-100- v-varxl 99972c.jpg|Folge 58 - Man lebt nur zweimal|link=Folge 58 - Man lebt nur zweimal In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 59 - Familienbande|link=Folge 59 - Familienbande Albert-runge-will-nicht-mehr-weiter-leben-auch-gespraeche-zwischen-ihm-und-den-aerzt-folge-60-100- v-varxl 2cfc3c.jpg|Folge 60 - Ängste|link=Folge 60 - Ängste Bilder-gesichtsverlust-folge-61-102~ v-varxl e195cd.jpg|Folge 61 - Gesichtsverlust|link=Folge 61 - Gesichtsverlust In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 62 - Abschiede|link=Folge 62 - Abschiede In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 63 - Steh zu dir|link=Folge 63 - Steh zu dir In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 64 - Wer bist du wirklich?|link=Folge 64 - Wer bist du wirklich? Nach-seiner-entlassung-auf-eigene-verantwortung-bricht-thilo-zusammen-er-hat-wasser-folge-65-100- v-varxl dd3b7f.jpg|Folge 65 - Nochmal mit Gefühl|link=Folge 65 - Nochmal mit Gefühl Nach-ihrem-zusammenbruch-vor-der-klinik-versuchen-die-aerzte-die-ursache-herauszufin-folge-66-100- v-varxl e11e2e.jpg|Folge 66 - Verrat|link=Folge 66 - Verrat In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 67 - Aus der Balance|link=Folge 67 - Aus der Balance In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 68 - Masken|link=Folge 68 - Masken Bilder-die-entscheidenden-sekunden-folge-69-100- v-varxl b1723d.jpg|Folge 69 - Die entscheidenden Sekunden|link=Folge 69 - Die entscheidenden Sekunden In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 71 - Generationswechsel|link=Folge 71 - Generationswechsel Bilder-abschied-folge-72-104- v-varxl 2cfac0.jpg|Folge 72 - Abschied|link=Folge 72 - Abschied Bilder-neue-wege-folge-73-100- v-varxl 4a096e.jpg|Folge 73 - Neue Wege|link=Folge 73 - Neue Wege In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 74 - Größe|link=Folge 74 - Größe In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 75 - Verständnis|link=Folge 75 - Verständnis Niklas-untersucht-den-kollegen-dr-stein-der-erzaehlt-was-passiert-ist-v-l-n-r-dr-mar-folge-76-100- v-varxl ea6d39.jpg|Folge 76 - Luft zum Atmen|link=Folge 76 - Luft zum Atmen Zoe-ist-voellig-neben-der-spur-sie-vertraut-sich-ben-an-folge-78-100- v-varxl b4cbec.jpg|Folge 78 - Ich mach das schon|link=Folge 78 - Ich mach das schon Bilder-bekenne-dich-folge-79-100- v-varxl 9c9a13.jpg|Folge 79 - Bekenne dich|link=Folge 79 - Bekenne dich Oberarzt-dr-niklas-ahrend-hat-julia-berger-und-ben-ahlbeck-die-patientin-birgit-pasc-folge-80-100- v-varxl bbaf26.jpg|Folge 80 - Die Mauer zwischen uns|link=Folge 80 - Die Mauer zwischen uns Waehrend-der-op-bleibt-katja-beckers-herz-ploetzlich-stehen-kann-ben-ahlbeck-sie-zur-folge-81-100- v-varxl 6da321.jpg|Folge 81 - Kämpfe|link=Folge 81 - Kämpfe In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 82 - Fassaden|link=Folge 82 - Fassaden Ben-ahlbeck-erfuellt-niklas-wunsch-vor-der-op-mit-seinem-sohn-zu-telefonieren-folge-84-100- v-varxl b56995.jpg|Folge 84 - Blutsbrüder|link=Folge 84 - Blutsbrüder |-| S3= 41/42 In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 85 - Überleben|link=Folge 85 - Überleben Ben-raet-michael-zu-einer-aussprache-mit-inga-folge-86-100- v-varxl 2f416e.jpg|Folge 86 - Erwartungen|link=Folge 86 - Erwartungen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 87 - Wer wagt, gewinnt|link=Folge 87 - Wer wagt, gewinnt Vivienne-kling-ben-ahlbeck-und-julia-berger-heissen-ihren-ausbilder-dr-niklas-ahrend-folge-88-100- v-varxl 374c26.jpg|Folge 88 - Gegen den Strom|link=Folge 88 - Gegen den Strom Bilder-was-wir-geben-folge-89-104- v-varxl 628368.jpg|Folge 89 - Was wir geben|link=Folge 89 - Was wir geben Elias-gibt-vor-dinge-fuer-boston-im-jtk-erledigen-zu-muessen-v-l-n-r-elias-baehr-ben-folge-90-100- v-varxl 88d48b.jpg|Folge 90 - Herzenswünsche|link=Folge 90 - Herzenswünsche Bilder-risiken-und-nebenwirkungen-folge-91-102- v-varxl d18c35.jpg|Folge 91 - Risiken und Nebenwirkungen|link=Folge 91 - Risiken und Nebenwirkungen Dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-ben-ahlbeck-haben-einen-verdacht-claudia-koennte-unter-dem-cush-folge-92-100- v-varxl a1800c.jpg|Folge 92 - Carpe Diem|link=Folge 92 - Carpe Diem In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 93 - Rückfälle|link=Folge 93 - Rückfälle Niklas-ahrend-und-ben-ahlbeck-operieren-philipps-zwerchfell-100- v-varxl 4de502.jpg|Folge 94 - Klartext|link=Folge 94 - Klartext In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 95 - Blinder Fleck|link=Folge 95 - Blinder Fleck In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 96 - Zuhören|link=Folge 96 - Zuhören In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 97 - Bis dass die Zeit uns scheidet|link=Folge 97 - Bis dass die Zeit uns scheidet In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 98 - Zwei linke Hände|link=Folge 98 - Zwei linke Hände In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 99 - Liebesschmerz|link=Folge 99 - Liebesschmerz Dank-elly-koennen-die-aerzte-am-jtk-eine-neue-methode-anwenden-um-die-leber-von-hen-folge-100-100- v-varxl 5e7406.jpg|Folge 100 - Plan B|link=Folge 100 - Plan B Vivi-aergert-sich-ueber-ihren-patzer-im-op-die-jungen-aerzte-ben-theresa-elias-und-folge-101-100- v-varxl e6c32a.jpg|Folge 101 - Verborgene Wahrheiten|link=Folge 101 - Verborgene Wahrheiten Elias-glaubt-ben-habe-nur-seine-schicht-uebernommen-damit-er-die-herz-op-fuer-seine-folge-102-100- v-varxl 3fee7d.jpg|Folge 102 - Ein schmaler Grat|link=Folge 102 - Ein schmaler Grat In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 103 - Helfen – oder lassen?|link=Folge 103 - Helfen – oder lassen? Vivi-ist-ueberzeugt-dass-der-hasen-anhaenger-glueck-bringt-ben-und-theresa-halten-d-folge-104-100- v-varxl 7966a5.jpg|Folge 104 - Glaube versetzt Berge|link=Folge 104 - Glaube versetzt Berge Leyla-sherbaz-und-ben-ahlbeck-freuen-sich-ueber-die-glueckliche-geburt-von-zoes-bab-folge-105-100- v-varxl 57090b.jpg|Folge 105 - Gemeinsam durchs Leben|link=Folge 105 - Gemeinsam durchs Leben Ben-bittet-elias-sein-trauzeuge-zu-sein-folge-106-100- v-varxl 9d6b62.jpg|Folge 106 - Vertrau mir!|link=Folge 106 - Vertrau mir! In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 107 - Herzensdinge|link=Folge 107 - Herzensdinge Dominik-wiesner-sucht-nach-seinem-bruder-und-begegnet-ben-in-der-notaufnahme-der-ju-folge-108-100- v-varxl 0e1f53.jpg|Folge 108 - Mit Leib und Seele|link=Folge 108 - Mit Leib und Seele Waehrend-der-untersuchungen-findet-die-starke-aber-einsame-frau-albrecht-zugang-zu-folge-109-100- v-varxl 09af3b.jpg|Folge 109 - Unter die Haut|link=Folge 109 - Unter die Haut Bens-instinkt-hat-ihn-zu-gesine-gefuehrt-die-heimlich-das-klinikum-verlassen-hatte-folge-110-100- v-varxl 7035ec.jpg|Folge 110 - Liebeslügen|link=Folge 110 - Liebeslügen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 111 - Gesetz und Liebe|link=Folge 111 - Gesetz und Liebe Die-krankenkassenangestellte-agnes-schoeffler-haelt-dr-moreau-und-den-assistenzarzt-folge-112-100- v-varxl ed6143.jpg|Folge 112 - Alles wird gut|link=Folge 112 - Alles wird gut Ben-stellt-seinen-freund-moritz-zur-rede-folge-113-100- v-varxl 4fbcf9.jpg|Folge 113 - Unter falschen Voraussetzungen|link=Folge 113 - Unter falschen Voraussetzungen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 114 - Ewige Liebe|link=Folge 114 - Ewige Liebe Ben-trifft-zu-hause-auf-leylas-mutter-die-bereits-gekocht-hat-folge-115-100- v-varxl 752981.jpg|Folge 115 - Wahlverwandtschaften|link=Folge 115 - Wahlverwandtschaften In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 116 - Beruflich und privat|link=Folge 116 - Beruflich und privat Badri-traut-ben-nicht-leyla-und-dr-patzelt-haben-alle-haende-voll-zu-tun-badri-zu-b-folge-117-100- v-varxl 25dc2a.jpg|Folge 117 - Der Junggesellenabschied|link=Folge 117 - Der Junggesellenabschied In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 118 - Mit allen Mitteln|link=Folge 118 - Mit allen Mitteln Ben-ahlbeck-und-dr-leyla-sherbaz-sind-von-pfleger-kris-positiv-ueberrascht-folge-119-100- v-varxl 0cc146.jpg|Folge 119 - Horizonterweiterung|link=Folge 119 - Horizonterweiterung Ben-berichtet-leyla-von-seiner-enttaeuschung-da-tritt-sein-vater-prof-richard-ahlbe-folge-120-100 v-varxl 92e297.jpg|Folge 120 - Versteckte Wunden|link=Folge 120 - Versteckte Wunden Ben-berichtet-leyla-von-seiner-enttaeuschung-da-tritt-sein-vater-prof-richard-ahlbe-folge-120-100 v-varxl 92e297.jpg|Folge 121 - Jugendlieben|link=Folge 121 - Jugendlieben In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 122 - Hab keine Angst|link=Folge 122 - Hab keine Angst Ben-muss-fuer-die-untersuchung-steffens-team-t-shirt-zerschneiden-ein-zeichen-folge-124-100 v-varxl 3859b5.jpg|Folge 124 - Entscheidungsfragen|link=Folge 124 - Entscheidungsfragen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 125 - Dein eigenes Leben|link=Folge 125 - Dein eigenes Leben Ben-erklaert-leyla-seine-liebe-dazu-braucht-es-keine-hochzeit-folge-126-100 v-varxl e07a09.jpg|Folge 126 - Auf immer und ewig|link=Folge 126 - Auf immer und ewig |-| S4= 35/42 In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 127 - Ausweichmanöver|link=Folge 127 - Ausweichmanöver Ben-hat-einen-zugang-zu-herrn-ortlieb-gefunden-endlich-koennen-sie-vertrauensvoll-m-folge-128-100 v-varxl 4f72bd.jpg|Folge 128 - Trau dich!|link=Folge 128 - Trau dich! In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 129 - Bruchstellen|link=Folge 129 - Bruchstellen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 130 - Herzstück|link=Folge 130 - Herzstück Jonas-vertraut-sich-ben-an-folge-131-100 v-varxl b9d7ba.jpg|Folge 131 - Augenhöhe|link=Folge 131 - Augenhöhe Als-robin-ploetzlich-zu-krampfen-beginnt-muessen-ben-ahlbeck-und-elias-baehr-so-sch-folge-132-100 v-varxl a8b847.jpg|Folge 132 - Glücksspiel|link=Folge 132 - Glücksspiel Ben-ahlbeck-fuehlt-sich-von-seine-kollegen-ausgegrenzt-folge-133-100 v-varxl f5dcc4.jpg|Folge 133 - Umlaufbahnen|link=Folge 133 - Umlaufbahnen Die-jungen-aerzte-unterstuetzen-ihre-neue-kollegin-eva-ludwig-aus-der-ferne-v-l-n-r-folge-134-100 v-varxl 0df1c8.jpg|Folge 134 - Unentbehrlich|link=Folge 134 - Unentbehrlich Nach-einer-ungestuemen-kletterpartie-muss-andy-williams-mit-einem-oberschenkelbruch-folge-135-100 v-varxl 3c75de.jpg|Folge 135 - Eine Frage des Vertrauens|link=Folge 135 - Eine Frage des Vertrauens Suses-werte-verschlechtern-sich-prof-patzelt-wird-hinzugezogen-der-op-termin-mit-he-folge-136-100 v-varxl cc09f5.jpg|Folge 136 - Überdruck|link=Folge 136 - Überdruck Ben-ahlbeck-und-leyla-gehen-gut-gelaunt-iin-den-feierabend-folge-137-100 v-varxl 83c69d.jpg|Folge 137 - Rettung|link=Folge 137 - Rettung Suse-hat-atemnot-ben-hoert-sie-sofort-ab-folge-138-100 v-varxl f24583.jpg|Folge 138 - Hohe Erwartungen|link=Folge 138 - Hohe Erwartungen Dr-brentano-zeigt-ben-wie-die-neue-prothese-aussehen-wird-folge-140-100 v-varxl db1ef6.jpg|Folge 140 - Was zusammen gehört|link=Folge 140 - Was zusammen gehört In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 141 - Drum prüfe sich ...|link=Folge 141 - Drum prüfe sich ... Die-reinigungskraft-harald-parchmann-kommt-mit-einer-platzwunde-ins-jtk-er-ist-in-d-folge-142-100 v-varxl 8e04e0.jpg|Folge 142 - Späte Einsicht|link=Folge 142 - Späte Einsicht In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 143 - Unter Geschwistern|link=Folge 143 - Unter Geschwistern Ben-und-elias-treffen-sich-im-labor-ben-bittet-seinen-freund-um-einen-gefallen-folge-144-100 v-varxl 7c0c05.jpg|Folge 144 - Auferstanden|link=Folge 144 - Auferstanden In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 145 - Was uns verbindet|link=Folge 145 - Was uns verbindet Ben-ahlbeck-kann-kaum-mit-ansehen-wie-elias-seinem-alten-schulfreund-bolle-nicht-nu-folge-146-100 v-varxl 7db1a9.jpg|Folge 146 - Alte Wunden|link=Folge 146 - Alte Wunden Ben-bringt-iris-von-herder-zurueck-auf-ihr-zimmer-als-ihr-ploetzlich-erneut-schwind-folge-147-100 v-varxl ef2251.jpg|Folge 147 - Frauen von früher|link=Folge 147 - Frauen von früher In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 148 - Kontrollverlust|link=Folge 148 - Kontrollverlust Ben-ahlbeck-bemerkt-dass-sich-anna-burckhardts-zustand-verschlechtert-folge-149-100 v-varxl 565f79.jpg|Folge 149 - Keine Kompromisse|link=Folge 149 - Keine Kompromisse In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 150 - Große und kleine Helden|link=Folge 150 - Große und kleine Helden In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 151 - Zweite Chancen|link=Folge 151 - Zweite Chancen Pia-lichter-kommt-mit-einem-wadenbeinbruch-ins-jtk-dr-franziska-ruhland-und-ben-ahl-folge-152-100 v-varxl 9131c5.jpg|Folge 152 - Unter Druck|link=Folge 152 - Unter Druck Lutz-weimann-erkundigt-sich-bei-theresa-und-ben-ueber-den-gesundheitszustand-seiner-folge-154-100 v-varxl d2123b.jpg|Folge 154 - Stunde Null|link=Folge 154 - Stunde Null In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 155 - Lernen und lernen lassen|link=Folge 155 - Lernen und lernen lassen Ben-und-leyla-sind-gut-gelaunt-im-jtk-doch-bald-steht-der-abschied-von-ben-fuer-die-folge-156-100 v-varxl 992464.jpg|Folge 156 - Abschiedsschmerzen|link=Folge 156 - Abschiedsschmerzen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 157 - Hand aufs Herz|link=Folge 157 - Hand aufs Herz In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 158 - Geständnisse|link=Folge 158 - Geständnisse In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 162 - Hinter der Fassade|link=Folge 162 - Hinter der Fassade In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 163 - Schwindel|link=Folge 163 - Schwindel Ben-versucht-verzweifelt-matteo-von-seiner-forschungsarbeit-zu-ueberzeugen-folge-166-100 v-varxl 995f96.jpg|Folge 166 - Rollenmuster|link=Folge 166 - Rollenmuster Julia-elias-und-vivi-kommen-zu-der-erkenntnis-dass-bens-unfall-auf-stress-zurueck-z-folge-167-100 v-varxl 215d41.jpg|Folge 167 - Schmerzen|link=Folge 167 - Schmerzen Ben-ist-auf-dem-weg-der-besserung-und-moechte-unbedingt-wieder-arbeiten-elias-versc-folge-168-100 v-varxl 7aad31.jpg|Folge 168 - Außer Atem|link=Folge 168 - Außer Atem |-| S5= xx/42 |-| Specials= Ben-und-elias-kuemmern-sich-in-erfurt-ruehrend-um-baby-raya-102 v-varxl 3a8645.jpg|Ganz in Weiß|link=Ganz in Weiß Bilder Hauptartikel: Galerie von Ben Ahlbeck Philipp-danne-ist-ben-ahlbeck-102~ v-standard644 384d95.jpg Philipp-danne-ben-ahlbeck-100 v-standard644 056673.jpg Gemeinsam-einsam-folge-3-114- v-varxl 573932.jpg Courage-folge-4-116- v-varxl 6c1c74.jpg Naechstenliebe-folge-6-102- v-varxl e91602.jpg Schein-oder-sein-folge-8-104- v-varxl 60c771.jpg Schein-oder-sein-folge-8-106- v-varxl ad98b4.jpg Schein-oder-sein-folge-8-108- v-varxl ed946f.jpg Um-jeden-preis-folge-10-116- v-varxl 1a2be2.jpg Um-jeden-preis-folge-10-120- v-varxl 7a25a6.jpg Folge-11-in-letzter-sekunde-106- v-varxl c9dde5.jpg Folge-12-neues-leben-112- v-varxl e1f98b.jpg Folge-13-starke-maedchen-104- v-varxl 3f89c6.jpg Folge-13-starke-maedchen-108- v-varxl a4d08c.jpg Folge-13-starke-maedchen-106- v-varxl cd7d5a.jpg Entscheidungen-folge-14-106- v-varxl 9e415c.jpg Auf-herz-und-nieren-folge-15-116- v-varxl ca6eff.jpg Auf-herz-und-nieren-folge-15-110- v-varxl 0878d8.jpg Der-richtige-folge-16-112- v-varxl 295da0.jpg Tiefe-wunden-folge-18-110- v-varxl 793f73.jpg Tiefe-wunden-folge-18-112- v-varxl 68b8d8.jpg Die-grosse-liebe-folge-19-116- v-varxl 5ed019.jpg Die-grosse-liebe-folge-19-114- v-varxl 09b060.jpg Die-grosse-liebe-folge-19-106- v-varxl 64adf5.jpg Die-grosse-liebe-folge-19-104- v-varxl 5b620a.jpg Die-grosse-liebe-folge-19-118- v-varxl 4cd5cc.jpg Schritt-fuer-schritt-folge-21-120- v-varxl ac1f7e.jpg Am-limit-folge-22-104- v-varxl 6fc6e6.jpg Am-limit-folge-22-106- v-varxl 536da3.jpg Am-limit-folge-22-110- v-varxl a69eec.jpg Am-limit-folge-22-112- v-varxl fef31c.jpg Am-limit-folge-22-114- v-varxl 451cad.jpg Dr-brentano-bespricht-mit-dr-moreau-und-den-assistenzaerzten-die-naechsten-schritte-folge-23-100- v-varxl 16bbbf.jpg Als-ben-ploetzlich-aus-seinem-zimmer-verschwunden-ist-und-herauskommt-dass-zoe-ihm-d-folge-24-100- v-varxl 4568a4.jpg Ben-ist-noch-etwas-verunsichert-fasst-aber-wieder-neuen-mut-er-laesst-sich-sogar-zu-folge-24-100- v-varxl cebfb1.jpg Fabian-maurer-wird-nach-einem-unfall-bei-einem-eishockeyturnier-eingeliefert-v-l-n-r-folge-27-100- v-varxl c8b5d1.jpg Waehrend-einer-op-schmerzt-ploetzlich-bens-amputiertes-bein-phantomschmerzen-v-l-n-r-folge-27-100- v-varxl 60b044.jpg Bilder-traumtaenzer-29-102- v-varxl be0968.jpg Bilder-traumtaenzer-29-108- v-varxl a5c383.jpg Bilder-traumtaenzer-29-114- v-varxl f1fbc8.jpg Nachdem-sie-die-nacht-durchgetanzt-hat-hat-frieda-mahlow-einen-schwaecheanfall-erlit-folge-31-100- v-varxl 87e576.jpg Frieda-bekommt-sofort-nach-der-diagnose-ihre-erste-blutwaesche-ben-ahlbeck-findet-da-folge-31-100- v-varxl baaad7.jpg Als-ben-bemerkt-dass-frieda-von-der-intensivstation-verschwunden-ist-sagt-er-sofort-folge-31-100- v-varxl 519ded.jpg Frieda-bricht-zusammen-doch-zum-glueck-sind-ben-ahlbeck-und-ihr-vater-holger-gleich-folge-31-100- v-varxl 0c71e1.jpg Bilder-folge-33-reine-kopfsache-110- v-varxl 49f774.jpg Bilder-folge-33-reine-kopfsache-112- v-varxl e8cbe1.jpg Bilder-folge-33-reine-kopfsache-106- v-varxl 688fcd.jpg Bilder-folge-33-reine-kopfsache-104- v-varxl 748552.jpg Als-robert-strecker-ploetzlich-kammerflimmern-hat-muessen-dr-loosen-dr-sherbaz-und-b-folge-34-100- v-varxl 948a12.jpg Dr-loosen-dr-sherbaz-und-ben-ahlbeck-nehmen-die-nachuntersuchung-vor-doch-auch-nach-folge-34-100- v-varxl 7c3f44.jpg Ben-will-isabell-wagner-den-brief-seines-patienten-robert-strecker-uebergeben-diese-folge-34-100- v-varxl 8d0f9d.jpg Prof-patzelt-teilt-ihren-kollegen-mit-dass-sie-einen-zu-operierenden-knoten-in-der-b-folge-35-100- v-varxl 9dd5a3.jpg Nach-einer-untersuchung-hat-sich-dr-ahrends-vermutung-bewahrheitet-silvie-petzolt-ha-folge-38-100- v-varxl 53305b.jpg Als-der-grund-fuer-frank-petzolds-staendige-schmerzen-und-zusammenbrueche-gefunden-i-folge-38-100- v-varxl 0815d3.jpg Dr-ahrend-und-ben-ahlbeck-versorgen-jakubs-kopfwunde-als-dr-ahrend-jakubs-eltern-inf-folge-40-100- v-varxl d43a32.jpg Seit-seiner-einlieferung-bekommt-jakub-antibiotika-weil-er-neben-der-leichten-kopfve-folge-40-100- v-varxl 39b560.jpg Als-jakub-aufsteht-um-zu-seiner-mutter-zu-gehen-muss-ben-ihn-aufhalten-dabei-hat-er-folge-40-100- v-varxl 42eb8e.jpg Weil-die-op-schief-gegangen-ist-hat-ben-ahlbeck-thomas-notfallkontakt-vanessa-eckhei-folge-41-100- v-varxl 3d3bea.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-hat-vanessa-eckheim-gebeten-die-sachen-ihres-vaters-heimlich-nach-medika-folge-41-100- v-varxl d16f54.jpg Die-op-war-trotz-komplikationen-erfolgreich-thomas-eckheim-kann-seine-beine-wieder-b-folge-41-100- v-varxl 72c0c2.jpg Als-sie-gerade-ein-foto-mit-ihrem-idol-macht-will-bricht-selina-zusammen-ben-ahlbeck-folge-42-100- v-varxl a2f209.jpg Selina-leidet-schon-eine-ganze-weile-unter-grippeaehnlichen-symptomen-nachdem-die-eh-folge-42-100- v-varxl d19daf.jpg Als-dr-sherbaz-selinas-mutter-frauke-kleemann-vom-leukaemie-verdacht-erzaehlt-hat-wu-folge-42-100- v-varxl 93b563.jpg Dr-sherbaz-sieht-keine-zukunft-fuer-die-beziehung-zwischen-ihr-und-ben-sie-macht-sch-folge-42-100- v-varxl 9c7e6c.jpg Polizist-markus-scheffler-wird-von-seinen-kollegen-ins-klinikum-gebracht-die-aerzte-folge-43-100- v-varxl 92d5ff.jpg Herrn-schefflers-fuss-droht-so-verletzt-zu-sein-dass-er-amputiert-werden-muss-um-das-folge-43-100- v-varxl 9339d3.jpg Ben-zweifelt-zwar-doch-er-wird-seinen-patienten-markus-scheffler-operieren-folge-43-100- v-varxl 2087b3.jpg Iris-kerstens-wollte-obwohl-frisch-operiert-in-die-arbeit-fahren-als-sie-vor-der-tue-folge-44-100- v-varxl f0e87f.jpg Iris-kerstens-hat-die-dringend-notwendige-op-zu-lange-herausgezoegert-nun-schwebt-si-folge-44-100- v-varxl 8ee813.jpg Erwin-kaehler-ein-patient-mittleren-alters-fordert-die-ganze-geduld-der-beiden-assis-folge-45-100- v-varxl b3d731.jpg In-einer-not-op-werden-frank-woehlitzs-schwere-wunden-nach-dem-sturz-versorgt-v-l-n-folge-46-100- v-varxl c40cdf.jpg Frank-woehlitz-hat-die-op-zwar-ueberstanden-aber-es-geht-ihm-nicht-gut-die-aerzte-mu-folge-46-100- v-varxl dafd72.jpg Ploetzlich-bricht-frank-woehlitz-zusammen-er-muss-erneut-in-den-op-die-aerzte-um-sei-folge-46-100- v-varxl 9a64ec.jpg Frank-woehlitz-hat-die-op-gut-ueberstanden-doch-die-vielen-geraete-auf-der-its-wecke-folge-46-100- v-varxl e1f461.jpg Theresa-und-ben-muessen-sich-von-dr-ahrend-eine-standpauke-anhoeren-sie-haben-maja-r-folge-48-100- v-varxl 195dec.jpg Folge-50-familie-und-andere-komplikationen-110- v-varxl ef0e44.jpg Folge-50-familie-und-andere-komplikationen-106- v-varxl 2450c9.jpg Folge-50-familie-und-andere-komplikationen-104- v-varxl d1a8de.jpg Folge-50-familie-und-andere-komplikationen-108- v-varxl 87f79c.jpg Folge-53-glaub-an-dich-104- v-varxl b50486.jpg Folge-53-glaub-an-dich-106- v-varxl 1b9368.jpg Ein-rettungswagen-verunfallt-ausgerechnet-vor-der-notaufnahme-ben-ahlbeck-kuemmert-s-folge-54-100- v-varxl 292630.jpg Ben-sorgt-sich-um-julia-wie-lange-kann-sie-die-doppelbelastung-noch-ertragen-folge-54-100- v-varxl 112b8f.jpg Die-richtigen-folge-56-104- v-varxl fed8ef.jpg Die-richtigen-folge-56-110- v-varxl fc40eb.jpg Nicht-reden-sondern-tun-folge-57-108- v-varxl ecf485.jpg Nicht-reden-sondern-tun-folge-57-102- v-varxl 1ff954.jpg Ploetzlich-sieht-lotte-wie-finn-seine-finger-bewegt-die-aerzte-kommen-sofort-und-tat-folge-58-100- v-varxl 99972c.jpg Lotte-ist-entsetzt-vor-der-op-gibt-finn-eine-patientenverfuegung-ab-falls-entwas-sch-folge-58-100- v-varxl 7716cf.jpg Albert-runge-ist-beim-gluehbirnewechseln-vom-stuhl-gefallen-nun-muss-er-ein-paar-unt-folge-60-100- v-varxl cdc75d.jpg Albert-runge-hat-zwar-angegeben-keine-blutverduennenden-medikamente-genommen-zu-habe-folge-60-100- v-varxl c5b94c.jpg Albert-runge-will-nicht-mehr-weiter-leben-auch-gespraeche-zwischen-ihm-und-den-aerzt-folge-60-100- v-varxl 2cfc3c.jpg Bilder-gesichtsverlust-folge-61-100~ v-varxl faf7fa.jpg Bilder-gesichtsverlust-folge-61-102~ v-varxl e195cd.jpg Thilos-zustand-verschlechtert-sich-rapide-wolfgang-berger-ruft-einen-arzt-v-l-n-r-th-folge-65-100- v-varxl 6fd1c3.jpg Nach-seiner-entlassung-auf-eigene-verantwortung-bricht-thilo-zusammen-er-hat-wasser-folge-65-100- v-varxl dd3b7f.jpg Nach-ihrem-zusammenbruch-vor-der-klinik-versuchen-die-aerzte-die-ursache-herauszufin-folge-66-100- v-varxl e11e2e.jpg Matteo-und-ben-befragen-lilly-sie-weiss-nicht-warum-sie-farbe-im-magen-hatte-und-gla-folge-66-100- v-varxl 8adb8f.jpg Bilder-die-entscheidenden-sekunden-folge-69-100- v-varxl b1723d.jpg Bilder-die-entscheidenden-sekunden-folge-69-102- v-varxl 08662f.jpg Bilder-abschied-folge-72-104- v-varxl 2cfac0.jpg Bilder-abschied-folge-72-102- v-varxl d9993c.jpg Bilder-neue-wege-folge-73-100- v-varxl 4a096e.jpg Niklas-untersucht-den-kollegen-dr-stein-der-erzaehlt-was-passiert-ist-v-l-n-r-dr-mar-folge-76-100- v-varxl ea6d39.jpg Leylas-anspannung-und-sorge-entlaedt-sich-in-vorwuerfen-als-zoe-wieder-auftaucht-ben-folge-78-100- v-varxl 8c7dab.jpg Zoe-ist-voellig-neben-der-spur-sie-vertraut-sich-ben-an-folge-78-100- v-varxl b4cbec.jpg Bilder-bekenne-dich-folge-79-100- v-varxl 9c9a13.jpg Bilder-bekenne-dich-folge-79-104- v-varxl ad0a87.jpg Die-angst-patientin-birgit-paschke-wollte-vor-ihrer-op-fliehen-vor-der-klinik-bricht-folge-80-100- v-varxl ceb667.jpg Oberarzt-dr-niklas-ahrend-hat-julia-berger-und-ben-ahlbeck-die-patientin-birgit-pasc-folge-80-100- v-varxl bbaf26.jpg Die-besitzerin-eines-fitnessstudios-katja-becker-wird-ins-johannes-thal-klinikum-geb-folge-81-100- v-varxl e8d194.jpg Waehrend-der-op-bleibt-katja-beckers-herz-ploetzlich-stehen-kann-ben-ahlbeck-sie-zur-folge-81-100- v-varxl 6da321.jpg Katja-becker-die-besitzerin-eines-fitnessstudios-befuerchtet-bereits-schwindende-mus-folge-81-100- v-varxl 8879be.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-lernt-katjas-beste-freundin-patricia-kennen-folge-81-100- v-varxl d5d8db.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-erfuellt-niklas-wunsch-vor-der-op-mit-seinem-sohn-zu-telefonieren-folge-84-100- v-varxl b56995.jpg Inga-lanz-und-michael-martin-kommen-aufgewuehlt-in-der-notaufnahme-an-eigentlich-wol-folge-86-100- v-varxl cac9a7.jpg Ben-raet-michael-zu-einer-aussprache-mit-inga-folge-86-100- v-varxl 2f416e.jpg Vivienne-kling-ben-ahlbeck-und-julia-berger-heissen-ihren-ausbilder-dr-niklas-ahrend-folge-88-100- v-varxl 374c26.jpg Bilder-was-wir-geben-folge-89-110- v-varxl 77557f.jpg Bilder-was-wir-geben-folge-89-104- v-varxl 628368.jpg Bilder-was-wir-geben-folge-89-108- v-varxl 301327.jpg Elias-gibt-vor-dinge-fuer-boston-im-jtk-erledigen-zu-muessen-v-l-n-r-elias-baehr-ben-folge-90-100- v-varxl 88d48b.jpg Als-jenny-aufwacht-erklaeren-ihr-die-aerzte-ben-ahlbeck-dr-niklas-ahrend-und-dr-leyl-folge-90-100- v-varxl f7d3f1.jpg Bilder-risiken-und-nebenwirkungen-folge-91-102- v-varxl d18c35.jpg Die-jungen-aerzte-vivienne-kling-julia-berger-ben-ahlbeck-und-elias-baehr-ueberlegen-folge-92-100- v-varxl 09d1e1.jpg Dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-ben-ahlbeck-haben-einen-verdacht-claudia-koennte-unter-dem-cush-folge-92-100- v-varxl a1800c.jpg Claudia-limbach-erleidet-eine-akute-atemnot-ben-ahlbeck-registriert-einen-deutlich-e-folge-92-100- v-varxl c0e65d.jpg Dienstschluss-im-jtk-noch-immer-raetseln-die-jungen-aerzte-wohin-dr-moreaus-reise-ge-folge-92-100- v-varxl c66c8c.jpg Motorcrossfahrer-martin-klausen-begleitet-seinen-sohn-philipp-100- v-varxl 9fd594.jpg Philipp-hat-sich-die-schulter-schwer-verletzt-die-aerzte-ben-ahlbeck-dr-leyla-sherba-folge-94-100- v-varxl 7aefdb.jpg Niklas-ahrend-und-ben-ahlbeck-operieren-philipps-zwerchfell-100- v-varxl 4de502.jpg Ben-ueberredet-elias-den-fehler-zu-besprechen-100- v-varxl a155af.jpg Die-jungen-aerzte-julia-berger-ben-ahlbeck-vivienne-kling-und-dr-theresa-koshka-freu-folge-94-100- v-varxl 78ebcd.jpg Dank-elly-koennen-die-aerzte-am-jtk-eine-neue-methode-anwenden-um-die-leber-von-hen-folge-100-100- v-varxl 5e7406.jpg Niklas-gibt-die-anstehenden-dienste-bekannt-darunter-ein-kommunikationsseminar-fuer-folge-101-100- v-varxl 222fb6.jpg Vivi-aergert-sich-ueber-ihren-patzer-im-op-die-jungen-aerzte-ben-theresa-elias-und-folge-101-100- v-varxl e6c32a.jpg Julia-und-ben-nehmen-an-einem-seminar-teil-das-andreas-lorenz-leitet-dr-matteo-more-folge-101-100- v-varxl 55073a.jpg Dr-matteo-moreau-piesackt-den-seminarleiter-andreas-lorenz-mit-medizinischen-fragen-folge-101-100- v-varxl 074b2e.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-uebernimmt-den-eingriff-bei-frau-kleinbaum-prof-karin-patzelt-assistier-folge-102-100- v-varxl 28c760.jpg Elias-glaubt-ben-habe-nur-seine-schicht-uebernommen-damit-er-die-herz-op-fuer-seine-folge-102-100- v-varxl 3fee7d.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-hat-zweifel-ob-die-therapie-von-elias-bei-frau-kleinbaum-wirksam-ist-pr-folge-102-100- v-varxl e34631.jpg Vivi-ist-ueberzeugt-dass-der-hasen-anhaenger-glueck-bringt-ben-und-theresa-halten-d-folge-104-100- v-varxl 7966a5.jpg Die-jungen-aerzte-vivi-ben-elias-und-julia-sprechen-ueber-placebos-und-den-noetigen-folge-104-100- v-varxl 6cb7ad.jpg Leyla-sherbaz-und-ben-ahlbeck-freuen-sich-ueber-die-glueckliche-geburt-von-zoes-bab-folge-105-100- v-varxl 57090b.jpg Ben-sucht-das-gespraech-mit-elias-doch-der-fuehlt-sich-noch-immer-von-seinem-freund-folge-105-100- v-varxl d9f77d.jpg Ben-bittet-elias-sein-trauzeuge-zu-sein-folge-106-100- v-varxl 9d6b62.jpg Dominik-wiesner-sucht-nach-seinem-bruder-und-begegnet-ben-in-der-notaufnahme-der-ju-folge-108-100- v-varxl 0e1f53.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-ist-sehr-angetan-von-der-blinden-stimmanalystin-anett-albrecht-folge-109-100- v-varxl a306d1.jpg Waehrend-der-untersuchungen-findet-die-starke-aber-einsame-frau-albrecht-zugang-zu-folge-109-100- v-varxl 09af3b.jpg An-ihrem-freien-nachmittag-beschliessen-leyla-und-ben-ein-gemuetliches-picknick-in-folge-110-100- v-varxl 7cdf6c.jpg Waehrend-ihres-picknicks-werden-leyla-und-ben-zeugen-eines-reitunfalls-gesine-pfahl-folge-110-100- v-varxl ec3f73.jpg Bens-instinkt-hat-ihn-zu-gesine-gefuehrt-die-heimlich-das-klinikum-verlassen-hatte-folge-110-100- v-varxl 7035ec.jpg Die-krankenkassenangestellte-agnes-schoeffler-haelt-dr-moreau-und-den-assistenzarzt-folge-112-100- v-varxl ed6143.jpg Ben-behandelt-die-eiserne-agnes-die-mit-einem-augenleiden-ins-jtk-kommt-folge-112-100- v-varxl 5e6eac.jpg Ben-stellt-seinen-freund-moritz-zur-rede-folge-113-100- v-varxl 4fbcf9.jpg Durch-zufall-erfaehrt-herr-boehnicke-vom-aufenthalt-seines-ziehsohnes-tommy-im-jtk-folge-115-100- v-varxl 2bb8c1.jpg Leyla-stellt-ben-ihrer-mutter-vor-doch-die-weiss-noch-gar-nicht-wer-dr-ben-ahlbeck-folge-115-100- v-varxl 6fd833.jpg Ben-trifft-zu-hause-auf-leylas-mutter-die-bereits-gekocht-hat-folge-115-100- v-varxl 752981.jpg Badri-traut-ben-nicht-leyla-und-dr-patzelt-haben-alle-haende-voll-zu-tun-badri-zu-b-folge-117-100- v-varxl 25dc2a.jpg Wahre-maennerfreundschaft-ben-freut-sich-ueber-seinen-freund-kollegen-und-trauzeuge-folge-117-100- v-varxl 6bfdda.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-und-dr-leyla-sherbaz-sind-von-pfleger-kris-positiv-ueberrascht-folge-119-100- v-varxl 0cc146.jpg Ben-berichtet-leyla-von-seiner-enttaeuschung-da-tritt-sein-vater-prof-richard-ahlbe-folge-120-100 v-varxl 92e297.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-entschuldigt-sich-bei-seinem-vater-prof-richard-ahlbeck-fuer-seine-rupp-folge-120-100 v-varxl 76666a.jpg Niklas-uebergibt-ben-die-befunde-von-herrn-garowski-die-diagnose-macht-beide-betrof-folge-120-100 v-varxl 45d3bd.jpg Im-blut-von-egon-garowski-wurde-eine-arznei-gefunden-allerdings-in-viel-zu-hoher-ko-folge-120-100 v-varxl e8ee64.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-sorgt-sich-um-seine-jugendliebe-kirsten-roehmer-dr-niklas-ahrend-unters-folge-121-100 v-varxl 212bb2.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-und-dr-niklas-ahrend-haben-eine-freudige-ueberraschung-fuer-kirsten-folge-121-100 v-varxl 7c3f65.jpg Steffen-kestling-wird-nach-einem-motorradunfall-zeitgleich-mit-seinem-freund-mario-folge-124-100 v-varxl e3cdd4.jpg Ben-muss-fuer-die-untersuchung-steffens-team-t-shirt-zerschneiden-ein-zeichen-folge-124-100 v-varxl 3859b5.jpg Als-ben-ausgerechnet-vor-mario-ausspricht-dass-steffen-sein-motorrad-verkaufen-will-folge-124-100 v-varxl 8deb1b.jpg Auf-dem-weg-zum-standesamt-wurden-leyla-und-ben-zu-ersthelfern-sie-liefern-isabel-u-folge-126-100 v-varxl edaae4.jpg Das-nicht-vermaehlte-paar-erreicht-die-feierlichkeit-die-gaeste-erwarten-das-paar-b-folge-126-100 v-varxl 0851dd.jpg Ben-erklaert-leyla-seine-liebe-dazu-braucht-es-keine-hochzeit-folge-126-100 v-varxl e07a09.jpg Leyla-und-ben-sind-unverheiratet-gluecklicher-denn-je-das-sehen-auch-die-kollegen-u-folge-126-100 v-varxl 34dfe7.jpg Die-kollegen-wollen-leyla-und-ben-zur-hochzeit-gratulieren-doch-ben-unterbricht-sie-folge-126-100 v-varxl 8655f5.jpg 62985-die-jungen-aerzte-leyla-ihrem-brautkleid.jpg Niklas-ruegt-ben-fuer-die-konfrontationstherapie-an-seinem-angstpatienten-theo-ortl-folge-128-100 v-varxl 5ab2fb.jpg Ben-hat-einen-zugang-zu-herrn-ortlieb-gefunden-endlich-koennen-sie-vertrauensvoll-m-folge-128-100 v-varxl 4f72bd.jpg Unterstuetzt-von-ben-will-theo-es-wagen-und-seine-angst-vor-weissen-kitteln-ueberwi-folge-128-100 v-varxl 9d7b59.jpg Mit-hilfe-eines-ultraschall-koennen-dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-ben-ahlbeck-die-ursache-fu-folge-131-100 v-varxl dfa777.jpg Jonas-ist-es-sichtlich-unangenehm-dass-leyla-seine-erektionsstoerung-behandeln-soll-folge-131-100 v-varxl 23dc77.jpg Jonas-erzaehlt-ben-warum-er-viagra-genommen-hat-von-mann-zu-mann-folge-131-100 v-varxl 8ae259.jpg Jonas-vertraut-sich-ben-an-folge-131-100 v-varxl b9d7ba.jpg Als-robin-ploetzlich-zu-krampfen-beginnt-muessen-ben-ahlbeck-und-elias-baehr-so-sch-folge-132-100 v-varxl a8b847.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-fuehlt-sich-von-seine-kollegen-ausgegrenzt-folge-133-100 v-varxl f5dcc4.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-und-dr-franziska-ruhland-trauen-ihren-augen-kaum-als-der-maulwurfjaeger-folge-133-100 v-varxl 2f8565.jpg Rene-erklaert-ben-ahlbeck-und-dr-franziska-ruhland-wie-es-zu-der-schusswunde-gekomm-folge-133-100 v-varxl 5e607d.jpg Gemeinsam-in-den-feierabend-folge-133-100 v-varxl d984e1.jpg Die-jungen-aerzte-unterstuetzen-ihre-neue-kollegin-eva-ludwig-aus-der-ferne-v-l-n-r-folge-134-100 v-varxl 0df1c8.jpg Nach-einer-ungestuemen-kletterpartie-muss-andy-williams-mit-einem-oberschenkelbruch-folge-135-100 v-varxl 3c75de.jpg Als-uebungsaufgabe-verteilt-niklas-alte-patientenfaelle-welche-die-assistenzaerzte-folge-135-100 v-varxl 079daf.jpg Suses-werte-verschlechtern-sich-prof-patzelt-wird-hinzugezogen-der-op-termin-mit-he-folge-136-100 v-varxl cc09f5.jpg Mario-tensing-kommt-mit-starken-schmerzen-in-die-notaufnahme-doch-die-assistenzaerz-folge-137-100 v-varxl e02f23.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-und-leyla-gehen-gut-gelaunt-iin-den-feierabend-folge-137-100 v-varxl 83c69d.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-bekommt-mit-dass-sein-patient-mario-schwierigkeiten-mit-seiner-freundin-folge-137-100 v-varxl c37cac.jpg Leyla-hat-eine-vermutung-was-marios-symptome-ausloest-doch-dafuer-muss-ben-weitere-folge-137-100 v-varxl ec1c34.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-vivienne-kling-und-julia-berger-bereiten-sich-auf-die-zwischenpruefung-folge-138-100 v-varxl 70ad8c.jpg Suse-hat-atemnot-ben-hoert-sie-sofort-ab-folge-138-100 v-varxl f24583.jpg Dr-brentano-zeigt-ben-wie-die-neue-prothese-aussehen-wird-folge-140-100 v-varxl db1ef6.jpg Dr-brentano-bietet-ben-seine-hilfe-an-als-dieser-probleme-mit-seiner-prothese-hat-folge-140-100 v-varxl fd57bb.jpg Das-boxtraining-von-matteo-moreau-und-brentano-fuehrt-ben-ahlbeck-vor-augen-wie-seh-folge-140-100 v-varxl ab3273.jpg Dr-brentano-ist-skeptisch-bezueglich-des-ploetzlichen-sinneswandels-von-ben-folge-140-100 v-varxl 3d0179.jpg Die-reinigungskraft-harald-parchmann-kommt-mit-einer-platzwunde-ins-jtk-er-ist-in-d-folge-142-100 v-varxl 8e04e0.jpg Dr-matteo-moreau-und-ben-ahlbeck-sind-ratlos-die-tests-ergaben-dass-harald-parchman-folge-142-100 v-varxl da09ff.jpg Ben-und-elias-treffen-sich-im-labor-ben-bittet-seinen-freund-um-einen-gefallen-folge-144-100 v-varxl 7c0c05.jpg Elias-und-ben-kommen-in-erklaerungsnot-als-frau-dr-ruhland-bei-der-visite-zufaellig-folge-146-100 v-varxl 82ae79.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-kann-kaum-mit-ansehen-wie-elias-seinem-alten-schulfreund-bolle-nicht-nu-folge-146-100 v-varxl 7db1a9.jpg Die-patientin-iris-von-herder-wird-nach-einem-reitunfall-ins-johannes-thal-klinikum-folge-147-100 v-varxl d25c4b.jpg Ben-bringt-iris-von-herder-zurueck-auf-ihr-zimmer-als-ihr-ploetzlich-erneut-schwind-folge-147-100 v-varxl ef2251.jpg Anna-burckhardt-wird-mit-einer-alkoholvergiftung-ins-johannes-thal-klinikum-eingeli-folge-149-100 v-varxl 702bce.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-bemerkt-dass-sich-anna-burckhardts-zustand-verschlechtert-folge-149-100 v-varxl 565f79.jpg Frederike-gesteht-den-aerzten-ben-ahlbeck-dr-franziska-ruhland-und-dr-leyla-sherbaz-folge-149-100 v-varxl 535886.jpg Pia-lichter-kommt-mit-einem-wadenbeinbruch-ins-jtk-dr-franziska-ruhland-und-ben-ahl-folge-152-100 v-varxl 9131c5.jpg Pias-vater-gregor-lichter-erklaert-ben-dass-er-sich-sorgen-macht-dass-pia-die-absch-folge-152-100 v-varxl a4be1f.jpg Dr-franziska-ruhland-und-ben-ahlbeck-wundern-sich-dass-pia-ploetzlich-ohnmaechtig-w-folge-152-100 v-varxl 2e1717.jpg Auf-dem-parkplatz-treffen-theresa-und-ben-auf-den-verletzten-lutz-weimann-und-seine-folge-154-100 v-varxl 94e5fa.jpg Lutz-weimann-erkundigt-sich-bei-theresa-und-ben-ueber-den-gesundheitszustand-seiner-folge-154-100 v-varxl d2123b.jpg Die-jungen-aerzte-sind-auch-nach-feierabend-noch-ein-team-das-zusammenhaelt-gemeins-folge-154-100 v-varxl cd25ab.jpg Ben-und-leyla-sind-gut-gelaunt-im-jtk-doch-bald-steht-der-abschied-von-ben-fuer-die-folge-156-100 v-varxl 992464.jpg Herr-schmittke-vom-ordnungsamt-taucht-im-jtk-auf-und-verteilt-strafzettel-doch-so-s-folge-156-100 v-varxl deb5df.jpg Ben-ist-endlich-wieder-zurueck-seine-kollegen-mikko-elias-und-julia-begruessen-ihn-folge-166-100 v-varxl fe757d.jpg Ben-versucht-verzweifelt-matteo-von-seiner-forschungsarbeit-zu-ueberzeugen-folge-166-100 v-varxl 995f96.jpg Ben-hat-es-geschafft-dank-dr-kaminski-hat-er-matteos-aufmerksamkeit-folge-166-100 v-varxl dc2692.jpg Ben-mikko-elias-und-julia-finden-dass-sie-zu-wenig-moeglichkeiten-zur-entspannung-a-folge-167-100 v-varxl 044e89.jpg Julia-elias-und-vivi-kommen-zu-der-erkenntnis-dass-bens-unfall-auf-stress-zurueck-z-folge-167-100 v-varxl 215d41.jpg Ben-ist-auf-dem-weg-der-besserung-und-moechte-unbedingt-wieder-arbeiten-elias-versc-folge-168-100 v-varxl 7aad31.jpg Der-krank-geschriebene-ben-findet-sich-als-ersthelfer-bei-einer-massenkarambolage-w-folge-168-100 v-varxl 00c4b8.jpg Ben-kuemmert-sich-um-den-unfallverursacher-jonas-beyer-folge-168-100 v-varxl 053189.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-ist-sprachlos-helen-ferch-hat-ihren-mann-und-ihre-tochter-seit-deren-ge-folge-169-100 v-varxl de1ce7.jpg Der-brieftraeger-daniel-knauer-kommt-mit-einer-hundebiss-verletzung-ins-klinikum-er-folge-170-100 v-varxl 690fc6.jpg Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Familie Ahlbeck Kategorie:Johannes-Thal-Klinikum Kategorie:Ärzte